Ch. 336 - Into the Hourglass
Ch. 335 - Leagues Under the Sea Ch. 337 - Silent Gratitude CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Fear and Loathing Travel to Alchemy Lab Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Alchemy Lab Time Warp 2. Patch of Green Place 4 Grassland Patch in the Garden 3. Blowing Steem Return to Beach View Breakfast Find 12 hidden objects in Beach View Breakfast 4. Blowing the Sands of Time Travel to Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Find 12 hidden objects in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters 5. Golden Yellow Have 3 Daffodils Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Grassland Patch to Level 2 6. A Noble Beginning Travel to From Home Paradox Find 6 differences in From Home Paradox 7. The True Awakening Travel to Island Expedition Time Loop Match 12 details in Island Expedition Time Loop 8. Rebellious Outcomes Return to Neverworld Hideout Find 12 hidden objects in Neverworld Hideout 9. Sunsets and Death Threats Travel to Market in Oasis Find 12 hidden objects in Market in Oasis 10. Bright Glee Upgrade 1 Daffodils Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Grassland Patch to Level 3 11. Sand through the Hourglass Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 336 scenes Have 1 Grasslands in the Garden 12. Complete the Stone Collectors Set Collection Collect the Stone of Power and place it in your Garden. 13. Grassy Open Lands Upgrade 1 Grasslands to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Daffodils Patch to Level 3 14. Vast Greenery Upgrade 1 Grasslands to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Grasslands to Level 5 15. Build the Hourglass Syndicate's HQ Complete the Hourglass Syndicate’s HQ Wonder 16. Dystopian Holy Ground Upgrade the Hourglass Syndicate’s HQ to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Alchemy Lap Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Alchemy Lap Time Warp! 3 Star Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Earn 3 stars in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters! 3 Star Island Expedition Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Island Expedition Time Loop! 3 Star Market in Oasis Earn 3 stars in Market in Oasis! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 336 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 336 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 336 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Fear and Loathing Ch.336/S.1 - Alchemy Lab Time Warp I haven't been any more anxious than this. Care to help divert my paranoia? When Enrique told me about this secret underwater expedition, my first instinct was a reaction of horror. How could you all carry out such a risky task, without prior permission, is beyond me! What if something had to go wrong? And someone had to lose their life? I've already given a piece of my mind to the others. I am telling you the same. All I'm asking for is a little professionalism. Next time, you'll decide to go hopping off to a secret quest, remember my words. Despite all that, keeping my anger aside. I am glad that everyone got out of there safe and sound. It's sad to know what happened to the Time Crystal but in a way, it is also comforting. At least the Hourglass Syndicate was on the losing side to this one. The sanctity of the Crystal remains protected and so does the order of this universe. Now off you go, Agent! Enrique was looking for you. Quest:Blowing Steem Ch.274/S.5 - Beach View Breakfast Hello, Agent! What took you so long? Oh... Eleanor. Well, don't need to explain. I got a clear picture. Eleanor was mad when we told her. I can't believe she was unaware of the whole thing. Sometimes, we have to walk the extra mile for the team! Hey, hey! Let's not talk about that now. We're all here to celebrate a victory of sorts. I thought, with the return of Tessa and the failure of the Hourglass Syndicate, we could all use a little time off. And what better wat to start a day than a good breakfast with a view! Thanks Enrique for making this happen. I definitely needed this. But our time to rest hasn't yet arrived. Who knows what their next move might be? We need to be cautious. And we need a wat to break this association. All of that will come in time. For now, I'd like to enjoy this smoothie by the beach! Quest:Blowing the Sands of Time Ch.336/S.2 - Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Hello, there. I know yor are confused. Come with me. Let me tell you a story. Everything will eventually fall into place. For you to gather a deeper understanding, you have to pay attention. This is a story of patience and perseverance, of how a man came up from rags to riches, and how he achiebed an impossible dream. This is my story. You see that giant Hourglass behind? Do you maybe have an inkling now? Ah. I see the dawn of realization on your face. A pity, it took you this long. I was told you were the sharpest of them all. Maybe it's time for you to up your game. That building is my sole reason for purpose and survival. It is everyting I once dreamt of having. It took me several odd years to get where I am today. But the journey hasn't beena peaceful one. I have had my fair share of troubling times. I even remember coming real close to considering defeat. But my nature is such that, if I put my mind to something, it is almost impossible to stop me from achieving it. Wondering how you got here, is it? Don't bother. You cannont even bebin to fathom the many things I am capable of doing. If you value your life, come with me. Let me take you back in time, to where it all started... Quest:A Noble Beginning Ch.336/S.3 - From Home Paradox I was born an orphan. My father left when my mother told him about me and my mother died giving birth to me. Ever since I could recall. I have been the harbinger of unfortunate luck. I was nobody. I did not have a family, nobody I could call my own. It was when a random passerby heard my blood-curdling screams, I was delivered to care under a priest. This was after my mother had given birth to me on the sidewalk of the stinking canals of Paris. And so it started. The everyday grind of my life. I grew up knowing love and feeling blessed. They gave me everything. I was made to believe I had all it took and there was no more for life to offer. But somewhere in between when my teenage self, began to question my roots, is where I underwent a harsh change. Suddenly, I did not want all that I had. Love had become as good as poison to my brains. I struggled to find my true calling. I struggled to give my life some meaning. It became torture to go through every day. Life was a drag and I was sinking. From outside, I was as happy as I could be. I gave nobody the impression that I was breaking under this facade of lies. Until one fine day. I finally found the courage to break free. Quest:The True Awakening Ch.336/S.4 - Island Expedition Time Loop I left those wretched people. I needed to find my own way around this life. I finally left, on an expedition, a long overdue journet in search of myself. I came across lots of different people who did lots of different things. But none to my liking. Which was when I discovered that I was born special. That I had unlocked a part of me that nobody even thought would exist. I was born to Time Travel. My body was designed for it. Whether by default or God-gifted grace. I can't say. But I was born this way for a reason. Hence, it felt natural for me to put to good use. I realized love was not my calling. There was too much repressed within me. The people here are all worthless. They are all leading a meaningless journey, stuck in a vicious cycle called life. I hoped to brea this cycle. Safe to say, I will do so... all in good time. Quest:Rebellious Outcomes Ch.128/S.5 - Neverworld Hideout I can see what you're trying to do. You won't get the signal you need to send out that message. I'm sure I come across as someone eccentric. As much as I'd like to, it is not yet time to reveal my identity. I have it all planned out, you see. All you so-called Time Agents are in for a big surprise. Especially, Eleanor. I, after all, owe all my accomplishments to her. If she wouldn't have waved me away as someone incompetent, I would've never realized my true capabilities. In a way, she pushed me to the heights she never expected me to reach. And she has only herself to blame. It's rather surprising to me that you wouldn't react to me knowing Eleanor. But then again, you seem to be a quiet one. I'm glad I chose you for this. You're a smart one, I can tell. It's just that... I am smarter. Quest:Sunsets and Death Threats Ch.336/S.5 - Market in Oasis It has now all come down to this. I created something I can call my own. This market and the people you see, they are all working towards one common goal. Which is to see my dream come alive. These peorple respect me and consider me with high regard. If anything unlikely is to happen, they won't stop at any measure to correct it. I have a strong base, a strong army, and a strong purpose. Nothing can ever come in-between me and my desires. And I desire for humanity to meet its tragic end. I want everyone to realize their slavelike destinies are condone them to a lifetime of misery. I hope you listened to what I had to say. And I hope you will be smart enough to keep your mouth hushed. There is a reason I reavealed all of this to you. I only hope, now, that you realize your true calling. Understand this, I can inflict utmost pain and misery, so be very careful before you plan your next move. I k now what happened with the Time Crystal. I also know some of you were present there when it all went down. I hope you don't interfere next time. For if you do... There won't be anybody to save you'll from my wrath.